


Slushies and Sushi

by Queen_Of_Meme28



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Post-Canon, Squips (Be More Chill)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_Meme28/pseuds/Queen_Of_Meme28
Summary: It’s a year after the SQUIP attempted to take over Middle Borough Highschool, and the world. But when you move back to town, everything seems to be normal; you’ve made friends, gotten good grades, what could go wrong? What will you do when the SQUIPs come back for round two?
Relationships: Michael Mell & Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first time writing and posting a fanfiction (so sorry lmao). I have read a lot of Michael x Reader stories, so I’m sorry if some of them had an influence on mine. As far as I can tell, this is not the case. Other than some inspiration, this work is completely mine! Enjoy!

Chapter 1  
It really has been a while since I’ve seen this town. Everything is so different! Not that I would remember much. I’m walking up to the front of Middle Borough High, looking for my one friend in this town. Speak of the devil, I hear a squeal sound from behind me, “OMG! Y/N, welcome back!!” I feel a tight squeeze around my neck. “H-Hi Chris! It’s been forever! I missed you.” She finally releases her grip to look in my eyes. “Why are you taller than me?! Oh. Oh! We’re late! We gotta go!” She’s pulling me by the arm into the hallway. That’s Christine Canigula for you. "You're gonna love it here." She states, matter-of-factly. I must admit, I missed her sporadic way of thinking. I find it endearing and adorable, but somewhat hard to keep up with.

“Okay, so your first class is algebra. Ugh, sorry, but at least we have ELA together! I’m really happy we’re back together. I’ll see you third period!” Chris and I hug once again before she starts down the other end of the hallway. I need to take a breather. As I step through the door of this classroom, (room 113B?) I see that everyone is already sitting down and the teacher is at his desk, looking at me. Damn, my first class here and I’m late. I shuffle quietly to a desk avoiding eye contact with anyone. 

So, first two classes, not so bad! I think to myself as I walk out the door. Looking down at my schedule, I head to where I think ELA is. Just as a crane my arm to put my agenda in my backpack, I feel myself run right into someone’s chest. I’m knocked to the floor; Jeez, what a clutz I am. 

“Oh, Sorry!” I look up to see a pair of huge and bright eyes staring down at me. “I wasn’t looking at where I was going, that was completely my fault,” The boy in the red hoodie reaches his hand down to help me up, grinning apologetically. I take the offer. “Um, it’s fine don’t worry about it. I should’ve been paying attention.” I say, brushing myself off. Then I noticed him practically beaming at my Windrunner keychain. “You play Warcraft? Are you any good?” He inquires.I feel a nervous laugh escape from my throat. “Uh, I mean, I’m pretty good, I guess,” I know I’m stuttering, but this kid makes me nervous. “We should play sometime!” He replies, picking up my backpack and handing it to me. He glances at his watch, smiles, then yells, “I gotta go, have a nice day!” as he runs down the hallway. 

Dang, people here have really fast conversations.

“Hey Chris,” I say as I sit down in ELA. “Y/N, you aren’t the most punctual person in the world, you know.” She replies, looking up from her phone with a smile. “Ha, Ha,” I roll my eyes lightheartedly, “I had a holdup in the hallway, ran into some kid.” “Why am I not surprised? Who was it?” She asks. “He was wearing a red hoodie. Dark brownish hair, and glasses. Ring any bells?” I respond. Christine’s eyes light up, “Oh, that’s Michael. I was gonna introduce you to him, you guys have a lot in common.” Her statement makes me pause. Maybe we’ll be friends? Ugh, I shouldn’t get ahead of myself.

Next is lunch. I’ve never loved crowds, but I cannot express the fear of walking into a highschooler-packed cafeteria. Thankfully, I quickly find Chris amongst the crowd of tables. But, I stop in my tracks when I see a boy sitting next to her. “Uh, Hi. Who’s this?” I mumble out as I sit down across from them. The guy looks at me and smiles, “Hey. My name's Jeremy, Christine’s boyfriend. It's so great to finally meet you.” Jeremy shakes your hand warmly. He seems like an okay dude. I grin back, and it's genuine. Chris seems to like him.  
As I’m opening my lunch, a store-bought sushi pack drops onto the table next to me. “Hey, guys,” Michael announces, then he notices me, “Oh… hi.” he muttered as he looked toward Jeremy and sits down. Jeremy gives him a grin and double thumbs-up. “Hey,” I answer warmly. “I realized I never told you my name, it’s Y/N.” I try to match his energy. “Michael.” He responds with a smile. I’ve taken a liking to his grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday the 13th :)

Chapter 2  
I get home to an empty house, as usual. First I say high to my bunny, Yawgmoth (if you get this, you’re a dork too), then I go to the kitchen to make dinner. I crank up my 60s, 70s, and 80s tunes. Just as “Concrete Jungle” starts up, I hear a knock at the front door. Who could that be..? I wonder as I place down the spatula I was using as a microphone. To my surprise, when I open the door, Christine is there smiling wide. “Hi! We wanted to come make sure you were settling in good.” She announces. I’m thinking about how great of a friend she is, but then I notice that Jeremy and Michael stand behind her. “Oh. Hey guys. Come on in.” I can’t help but be embarrassed as they enter my house. I’m in a large Star Wars tee, there’s Bob Marley playing from the kitchen, and mac n’ cheese on the stove. I must seem like a premiere college student. 

“I’m sorry it’s such a mess, we’re still kinda moving back in.” I mumble as Chris helps me strain the macaroni. Michael and Jeremy are wandering around the living room, and I hear a loud gasp. At first i’m worried, but then Michael yells, “Who’s this little guy?! I love bunnies!” Oh god. This usually takes explaining. “I shouldn’t tell you his name, you’ll think I’m such a dork.” I mutter as I walk behind Michael. He faces me and says, “Well, good thing I’m a dork too!” The grin he gives makes my heart skip a beat. Why is he so nice? “Umm, his name is Yawgmoth.” I mumble as quietly as possible. I try not to look Michael in the eyes. “That’s awesome! I love Magic: the Gathering. Can I hold him?” He’s practically glowing, trying to hold in his excitement. I see Jeremy and Christine try to hold back their laughs. I take Yawgmoth out of his cage and hand him to Michael. “Awwwwww… Dang, you’re not so intimidating!” Wow, he’s literally baby-talking to my bunny. This kid is something.

We’re all sitting in my room eating the mac and cheese, and Michael and I are competing in “Apocalypse of The Damned” while Chris and Jeremy sit behind us watching. I’m winning (obviously), and Mike’s not thrilled about it. “These are your controllers, you must’ve rigged it! This is so unfair!” I would think he was upset if he wasn’t laughing at the same time. “Dude, I think you just suck.” I hear Jeremy sound from behind us (Michael gives him a death glare). I’m glad the peanut gallery is on my side here. Instead of trying to beat the game, Michael has resorted to just button mashing. “Hey! Don’t break my controller!” I yell, reaching over him to get it back. “What’d you do to it?” He asks, laughing and holding me away from him. “Nothing!” He looks at me over his glasses, like a strict teacher might. This gets me. I start laughing hysterically, giving up on saving my controller. “Fine, Fine. I turned your character speed down. But that’s just cause you were talking smack!” I admit. Leaning back on to my heels with a smile.  
Michael gasps dramatically, and stops button mashing. In defeat, I switch his speed back to normal. We continue like this for a while, and he ends up winning. Dammit.  
After about an hour, Christine yawns, “Guys let’s head out soon. I have a curfew and I’m your ride.” I see Michael’s face drop, then go right back to grinning as we make our way downstairs.

We all walk down to the front door, and I lean against the frame. “Thanks so much for coming, guys. I think I’m gonna like being back.” I give Chris a hug and Jeremy a high five. When I turn to Michael, he just smiles, winks, and gives a peace sign. Damn, that’s adorable. They all walk down the steps and get into Christine’s car. As I’m heading back in, I hear her yell, waving out the window “See you tomorrow! Don’t be late!” I laugh and wave back. “Will do! Bye!”


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's kinda short, but there are longer chapters coming soon! :D

Chapter 3- Backstory   
I’m sitting in the park next weekend, reading. My mind begins to wander. I remember playing in this very same park playground with Christine. That was so long ago it feels like a dream. Technically, Chris and I are step-cousins. I’m adopted, and my “mom” is related to her father. We used to live in this town with her family when I was like, 7. But, my parents got offered an opportunity in Wisconsin to really launch their careers (they’re both surgeons). We moved away and I didn’t see Christine until now, Senior Year. Of course we kept in touch, texting mostly, but I really missed her. Now, we’ve moved back into our old house, and my mom and dad are working in a nearby hospital. Life is good, here in New Jersey.

“Hey, Y/N! I’ve been saying your name for like two minutes! Are you good”

Christine is shoving my shoulder from beside me on the bench, trying to get my attention.

“Sorry, I guess I zoned out. You ready to go?”

“Yeah. What were you thinking about though?”

I stare at her for a second, then smile wide. 

“I missed this place.”

Christine smiles. “We missed you.”  
Sorr


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4   
I’m walking to lunch and I feel someone grab my forearm from behind. I look towards the guy; A shorter kid with dirty blonde hair with a red streak. He’s wearing a tank top. “You want a brain chip, like mine?” He asks. He’s clearly intoxicated, but this question makes you pause. Even someone who’s high probably wouldn't come up with this. “ Uhhh, no… thanks?” I say, trying to get my arm away from him. He takes my other arm too, saying, “They tried to take over the world! It’s from Japan!” I am so confused at this point, and I can’t get my hands out of his. Then, someone’s arm circles my waist from behind and pulls me toward them. I look up to see Michael, and I’m relieved. “Rich, Back. Off.” He growls at my captor. I haven’t known him for long, but I don’t like angry Michael.

This “Rich” kid immediately releases my hands and backs down the hallway. Michael moves his arm from my middle to take my hand, “Are you okay? He didn’t hurt you, did he?” he asks, looking you over. “I’m fine, really. He just started asking me about brain chips and Japan.” I say, expecting Michael to think it’s as goofy as I do. But, his face grows dark. Then he realizes he’s still holding my hand, and he drops it. Maybe my mind is playing tricks, but I think I see a blush form across his tan face. “We should go to lunch,” he mumbles, jerking his head for me to follow him.

Was this Brain Chip a real thing?

At lunch, Christine gives me Michael’s number. I don’t really know why, she just says “We should all keep in touch.” I don’t argue. Michael was quiet during lunch after the Rich incident. I hear him whisper something to Jeremy that made him widen his eyes and glance at me. I don’t like the feeling of this.

After school, I’m sitting in the living room doing my Physics homework, when I hear my phone ring. I pick it up, and a voice I’ve never heard before answers in a garbled tone: “I would be careful, you do not know who you’re dealing with.” As I go to ask who was on the line, all of the landlines in the house start emitting static, spelling out some word.

It’s so loud that I run out into the front yard. What is going on?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
I don’t know what else to do. I can feel a panic attack coming. There are tears stinging at my eyes. The landlines stop, but now none of them work. I text Christine and ask her to come over. And I can’t say why, but I also ask Michael and Jeremy. They arrive together, and as soon as I see them, I break down. Chris runs to me when she sees me in front of the house, sobbing. I hug her tighter than ever. “My phone rang and I answered. Some unhuman voice answered and told me ‘You don’t know who you’re dealing with’. Then all of the landlines started static-ing and chanting ‘Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor’..! ” I try to explain around sobs and gasps. I’m having trouble breathing.  
Christine gasps and holds her hand over her mouth when I tell her this. She glances over at the boys, who look as freaked out as I feel. All four of us sit in the living room; Jeremy and Chris on one end, and to my surprise, Michael sat next to me. I can’t stop clenching and unclenching my hands. He put an arm around my shoulders in a hug. “I understand panic attacks, believe me. I’m here.” He says very quietly. I’m glad to have him.

I guess I cried a lot. My eyelids were so heavy by the time 9 pm rolled around, I fell asleep on the couch. I’m woken up when I realise that I’m in the air, in someone’s arms in a bridal-carry. “Wh- Michael? What are you doing” I mumble rubbing my eyes. “Shh, we’re gonna head out. I didn’t want you to sleep on the couch. Which room is yours?” Mike asks, motioning to the hallway ahead of you. “Second on the right,” I say with a small smile ,”But you didn’t have to carry me, ya know.” I look up to see him clear his throat and look to the side. For once, Michael’s speechless. “Hehe. Gotcha.” I say with a giggle. He smiles warmly, “Yeah, Whatever.” He places me onto my bed. “If you need anything please call. I don’t want you to be freaked out.” He whispers as I get under my sheets. “Mhm… Thanks Michael. I mean it.” I respond. “For what?” he asks.

“For being my friend.” I mutter, looking off to the side, embarrassed and blushing. He breaks eye contact. He looks deep in thought.. “Don’t mention it. Goodnight, Princess.” He whispers, squeezing my hand slightly. He leaves my room and closes the door behind him. Princess? I wish I knew what he thought of me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A couple days afterwards, I find a note in my locker that says - “Meet me under the bleachers 3:00 pm -Rich” I must admit, this startled me. The only time we’ve ever talked was when he was very high and blabbing about Brain Chips. What could he want? “Oh, you’re already chasing guys? You just got here!” I hear someone loudly announce, looking over my shoulder. I see a girl with dirty blonde hair and a bright jacket. I’ve heard about her, it’s Cloe. The “Hot Girls” leader. “Lovely little note from Rich, you got there,” she adds. Oh no, she thinks we’re a thing. 

“Uh- I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I say. Admittedly maybe a little more incriminating than I wanted. “Whatever. Just remember who’s in charge here. I wouldn’t harass Rich.” She declares, walking away. Yeesh.

After school, I try to inconspicuously make my way under the bleachers. I see Rich sitting on the gravel, waiting. When I enter, he looks up and nods. When he stands, he states, “Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, A.” ...After a moment I mumble, “Uh, you good, Rich?” He looks surprised at my confusion. “So, you don’t have a SQUIP. Interesting.” He mutters, looking off to the side. I’m sorry, this kid tried to talk some code to me, and is curious that I didn't understand. “What the hell is a SQUIP?”(I don’t mention the incident from yesterday. SQUIP is the acronym the voice was chanting.)   
"Why would I have one?”With this question, Rich rolls his eyes at me. “You hang with Jeremy a lot. And, considering you don’t know what I’m talking about, he hasn’t told you anything. Might’ve even lied about it.”   
What? Why would Jeremy have lied about anything? Just as I’m going to ask more, I hear Christine’s voice from behind me. “What are you guys doing under here?” She asks from the entrance. I look between her and Rich. He shrugs at me. “Nothing. Let’s go, Chris.” I reply, turning, taking her arm, and exiting the bleachers. At first, she looks worriedly at me, but I just shake my head and tell her, “Don’t worry about it. Rich is just trying to scare me.” And I hope to god that that's true.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
That afternoon, I’m sitting on the edge of Michael’s bed next to him, with my legs crossed. We’ve been playing Warcraft for about an hour now. He had given me a ride home from school, and I really didn’t want to go home to be alone. I notice him glance at me from the side. I raise an eyebrow at him, “What’s up? Do I have something on my face?”, I ask, wiping at my cheek. “No. You’ve just been really quiet. Did I do something wrong?” He replies, looking at me with worry. I can’t help but smile at his concern, “No, no. It’s just.. Rich pulled me aside today,” I see Mike set his jaw, “ ,and he brought up something called a SQUIP..? Do you know anything about that?” Michael exhales a breath I didn’t realise he was holding. 

“I wish you came to Middle Borough sooner..” He whispers, looking down at the controller I’m holding. I put it down and take his hand, trying not to come off too strong. “Same with me.” He squeezes my palm, and breaths out again. “Y/N, this sounds insane, but listen; Last year, Jeremy swallowed a pill-sized supercomputer. The computer tried to help him become cooler. At first it worked, but then the SQUIP got power hungry. It tried to take over the entire play cast, and then the world. It’s since then been deactivated, but it’s still there. The only way to power it down is to drink Code Red Mountain Dew. Rich still has his, I guess.” I am stunned. That’s certainly not what I was expecting. I have many questions. “Do… do you have a SQUIP?” I slowly ask, getting kind of nervous. Michael looks surprised, then laces his fingers with mine. “God, no. It scares me… Jeremy, he became such an asshole when his was active. I couldn’t do that.” I let out a small sigh.

“What’s the danger now, though?” I ask, taking my hand away and using my controller to turn off the tv. “Well, if anyone who had a SQUIP had any Green Mountain Dew, their SQUIPs would reactivate, or at least that’s what’s supposed to happen.” he replies, watching me get up and put my controller away. I look at him from where I’m standing. I want to lighten up the scene. I decide to just smile, and start up some music. “Hey, you like vintage stuff, too. I have an idea!” I mention as I dig for my phone in my bag. When I find it, I go through my music and pick an original. I go and stand in front of Mike, who was still sitting on the edge of the bed. His grin breaks out as he hears “I Wanna Dance With Somebody” start playing from my cell. He gets up and looks down at me.   
“Uh, heads up, I can’t dance to save my life.” I laugh as he starts breaking out moves. He’s pretty damn good! “Naw, I bet you’re great. Just follow my lead and have fun.” he affirms, taking my hands in his and starts bouncing around the room. We’re both laughing too hard to actually dance, and I’m nearly keeled over on the floor. In between laughs Michael says, “Come on, we gotta actually try!” He grins as he takes my hands in his again. Just then you both sing the refrain; “Oh, I wanna dance with somebody!” He’s actually got a good voice. “Hey, you've got pipes!” he says, continuing to move me along with him. That when I realise how close we are standing. From the looks of it, he knew what he was doing. When he sees my face, he smirks at me.

Just as we are making eye contact, a woman opens the door. “Mikey, what’s going on-” when she gets a good look at me she stops. Michael and I immediately jump away from each other. “Oh, I didn’t know you had someone over,” she says, stepping towards me, smiling. “I’m Melissa, Michael’s mom. You must be Y/N.” Michael’s face goes red at the fact that she knew my name already. He must’ve talked about me. Aw. “Don’t let me interrupt anything!” She squeals as she steps out and closes the door behind her. I turn to Michael, smiling. “I can see where you get your smile from.”


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
I get home from Michael’s, and hear someone in the kitchen. “Who goes there?” I yell as I take my shoes off by the door. “Y/N, welcome home! Where have you been?” my mom yells. I speed into the room and hug her hard. “I could say the same for you!” I say, grinning. She kisses my head. “Where’s Dad?” I ask. “He’s getting groceries. But, I wanna hear about school! How’s it going? Making friends?” She inquires. That’s when I realise we haven’t talked much since the first day. “It’s great. I missed Christine so much. There’s just.. Dang so much has happened!” I gush. Then I notice that mom hasn’t said anything. “What? Why are you looking at me like that?” Iask. She smirks, “Which boy’s house were you at? I just want to know.” I’m shocked. By the look I’m giving her, she must know I am confused. “You’re still blushing.”

“This kid named Michael. He’s so nice and caring and I-” I stop in my tracks. Where is this coming from? Do I - do I like Michael? Like that-? Just as I’m going to fight back the smile on Mom’s face, I feel a familiar pair of arms grab me. “Ahh! Lemme go!” I squeal as my Dad lifts me from the ground. “Oh, so there’s a boy now!” He laughs as he tickles me. “I don’t know, maybe. He’s just.. Gah he’s just- Damn I might explode.” I articulate as my parents laugh at my struggle. 

Chris came over that night. We sit on my bed and stare up at the ceiling and just talk for hours. We’ve got so much to say- about school drama, about Broadway, about Jeremy. It’s sweet the way she lights up at his name. After about two hours of chatting, there’s a pause in dialogue. “So..” she starts, and I look over at her, “Any boys peak your interest yet?” she asks, wiggling her eyebrows. I pick up a pillow and smack her. She laughs full and hearty. After a minute, I answer; “Um, not that comes to mind..” I mumble, feeling a blush creep up.   
“Mhmm,” she hums, clearly not believing a word that comes out of my mouth. “It’s kind of obvious that he feels the same, Y/N.” I look over at her. She’s talking about Michael. I raise an eyebrow. Chris shoves my arm with a laugh, “Don’t look at me like that! He hangs out with you more than any other girl, and well, he doesn’t like Jer. Jer’s mine.” She asserts. I chuckle.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
It’s hard to focus during class after what Christine said last night. I don’t want to rush into anything, but could it be true? Does Michael share my sentiment? This is all too confusing. I really need a drink. I stop at the vending machine in the cafeteria and grab an original Green Mountain Dew. It tastes like it has all the sugar in the world, but it’ll do. I set it down on a table to grab my phone out of my bag. As I’m turning to pick the drink back up, someone bumps me from behind. “Oh, sorry.” They say quickly, walking away with their head down. Weird. I’m getting ready to leave, and I feel an arm close around my waist, and another over my eyes. “Guess who…?” asks a familiar voice. Michael. “Hmmmm,” I start, “Will Roland?” I answer laughing at the line I get in return: “Ah yes, the insanely cool Jared Kleinman.”

His arms release from me and we start down the hall. Just as we’re almost at the door, I feel myself bend over at the waist.

/Access Procedure Initiated/ 

I shout in pain as my backpack hits the floor. I hold my neck and wince. “Gah!- What the hell?” Michael drops to his knees beside me. I don’t know what to do. He yells for the nurse and I see Jeremy run towards us down the hallway. “Michael?” Then he realises something. He grabs me by the shoulders and asks, “Y/N, what do you hear?” I swallow hard, looking up at the two boys. “ ‘A-Access Procedure Initiated’?’” I barely choke out the words. Jeremy goes pale. I’ve never been so scared.   
“Jeremy! What’s happening?” I yell. Michael is trying to comfort me; I take his hand and lace our fingers. Jer looks at Michael and quietly says, “Go find Christine.” Mike gets up, runs down the hall and pulls out his phone, typing furiously. Then my world goes black.

I wake up about an hour later in the nurse’s office. I still hear someone talking. ...Michelle Obama? I don’t know what I’m high on. “Y/N, are you ready to talk?” I hear the nurse ask softly from beside me.

/Don’t tell her anything/

“Uh- it says not to tell you anything.”

/Idiot/

The nurse looks taken aback. Not surprised; more worried. Like she’s familiar with this. Just as I'm about to question her, Christine runs in and hugs me tight. “I’m so sorry,” she whispers. I don’t know what’s happening to me. I want to cry. Why is everyone so worried?

/You’ve been SQUIPed. I am your SQUIP. I’m here to make you cool./

Oh God. Why? I didn’t want this! Get out of my head! I think to myself. I feel panic creeping up. Chris sits down next to me on the office’s bed. I look up to see Michael in the doorway. He has read the room, and knows something bad happened. We lock eyes. He’s crying. Mike runs towards me and wraps his arms around me. “I’m so sorry. I should've warned you.” He whispers, clutching my shirt. I’m surprised, but this affection isn’t unwelcome. I hug him back. 

/Tell him to back off. Don’t hang out with nerds./

What? But Michael’s my friend! I don’t have to listen to you.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
Me, Michael, Christine, and Jeremy made plans to meet at Michael’s house that night. The principle had all of the Mountain Dews emptied from the vending machines. Both of my parents are on call, so I don’t bother telling them I’m going out. I ride home from school with Chris. “So, from what we know, The SQUIP is deactivated by Code Red Mountain Dew. Jeremy still technically has his, but it’s off. We all got ours shut down at the end of the play last year. Except Rich, but he’s given up on completely turning his off.”, She explains as we drive. I have too many questions about this. 

/Don’t drink the code red./

“It wasn’t my choice to get you! Somebody did this to me!” I yell. Then I immediately put my hand over my mouth and lean back into my seat. I didn’t mean to say that out loud. Chris looks at me with understanding, then takes my hand. ¨We’ll get you help soon..” she whispers, squeezing my hand. I squeeze back.

When we step into the house, we’re greeted by the quiet talking of Michael and Jeremy in the kitchen. They both look up. I nod in their direction as Christine walks over to them. I take my spot next to Michael at the counter. He looks at me, then pulls a can of Code Red out of his bag. Out of nowhere, a huge zap comes up my spine into my neck. “Ow!” I yell, clutching the counter.

/If you take a sip of that drink, I’ll do it again./

Is that a threat? I think to my SQUIP. It responds with a resolute; /You Bet./

“Are you okay?” I hear Michael ask, interrupting my convo with the SQUIP. I look at him, then at both Jer and Chris. “...Let’s do this.” I respond, taking the can from Michael. He takes my free hand in his, and nods his head. Just as I raise the drink to my mouth, I lose control. My arm jerks away from Michael’s and I drop the Code Red. I then get up from my seat and back away. I can’t control my own body! 

/Not this time./

I’m shaking uncontrollably. My three friends raise from their seats, slowly walking around the counter towards me. “Y/N, Listen,”I hear Jeremy say. He’s trying to make me feel grounded. I feel quite the opposite, “try to keep control. The most power it has over you is talking. Don’t let it get to you.” He’s standing right in front of Christine protectively. Then I understand. He’s protecting her from me. Like I’m some unpredictable animal. I feel my stomach drop.

Michael must see the look in my eyes. “Y/N. It’s not like that. We just want to make sure you’re okay.” He speaks softly, reaching his hands out to me. He’s not afraid. I feel tears coming. “I-I’m sorry. I don’t want to hurt you.” I whimper, baking away from him. He smiles, sadly. “You could never. This SQUIP won’t define you.” Much to Michelle Obama’s dismay, I run into Michael’s open arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
The next morning at school, Michael’s determined to find out who put SQUIPs in the Mountain Dew. He seems to only have one suspect; Rich. 

I told Mike to meet me at my locker before lunch. When I get there, I don’t see anyone. He’s probably just late, I think, looking down at my phone.

/He’s not coming./

What? Why wouldn’t he?

/You shouldn’t associate with him. He is a loser./

I’m about to fight back against that statement, but then I realise something. Michael warned me about this. I text him; “You’re standing with me, right?” “Yup.” he responds. I look around. 

He’s no fun.

After the SQUIP makes this comment, I see Michael fuzz into my vision. He was standing right in front of me. “Uh, can you see me now?” He asks, trying to laugh it off. I can tell he’s actually really upset. I hug him tight. “Even if I can’t physically see you, I’m always here.” I whisper. He slowly wraps his arms around my middle and presses a kiss into my hair. I look up at him. “What was that for?” I ask. He grins his usual, “I wanna make sure you’re still here. Not in SQUIP land. You’re here with me.” The last art sounds more like he’s confirming this for himself. 

/Bleck./

I giggle. Michael looks down at me while we separate and start walking. “What’re you laughing at?” He asks, raising an eyebrow. “Michelle doesn’t approve.” I say, laughing at the look on his face. “Michelle? Like, Obama? That’s your SQUIP? Ha!” He laughs, leading me down the hall.

We walk up to Rich by his locker. At first he looks confused, then I say, “Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, A.” His eyes widen for a fraction of a second, then go back to normal. “So you do have one.” He says, squinting at me. Michael steps slightly in front of me (I try not to think about how endearing this is), “Now she does. It was dissolved into a Mountain Dew from the vending machine. Ring any bells?” He clearly thinks Rich did it. I hadn’t thought about it being him. Why would he? Rich looks angrily at Michael. “Why the hell would I have done that? I don’t want mine either.” He growls through his teeth. I look between him and Michael. “Hey, uh. Rich probably can help us. Let’s not be rude, mmkay?” I ask lightly, glancing towards Mike. He looks off to the side, “Whatever.” I don’t like this side of him; Irritated. 

I got Rich’s number and texted him that night. We talk a lot about SQUIPs. He gives me advice on how to somewhat ignore it. I’m thankful for his explanations. Rich isn’t that bad of a guy after you get to talk to him a bit. After about half an hour of us corresponding, I hit him with my final question: 

Do you know how a SQUIP got into the vending machine Mountain Dew?

(It takes a moment for a response.)

No. It wasn’t me, but I’m curious about who it was.

I’m not sure whether or not to be comforted by this. I’m glad it wasn’t Rich, but we still don’t have answers. As I’m worrying, beginning to chew on my thumbnail, I see another text pop up. Not from Rich, but Michael.

He sent a Bad Luck Brian meme: “My face when I realise I have a brain chip”

Such a dork; I smile.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
My mom was able to drive me to school the next morning. We chat about everything; her work, my school (She’s also very interested in hearing about Michael). 

/Tell her to buzz off./

Why would I do that? It’s my mom!

/Cool kids don’t respect their parents. I’m trying to help you./

I don’t think that’s how it works. Also, I don’t need your help; if being cool is being rude, I’ll pass. My argument with Michelle is interrupted by the car pulling into school. “Bye hun. How’re you getting home?” My mom asks as I unbuckle my seatbelt. “Michael. I’ll be home around 6.” I respond, getting my bag reading to get out. All of the sudden, my mom grabs my face. “Awwww, my little girl’s in love!” she squeals, hugging me. 

/No! This is the opposite of cool!/

Just out of the corner of my eye, I see Michael, Jeremy, and Christine watching this play out from the parking lot. All three of them are giggling hysterically at my predicament. “Okay. Mom. Okay! I gotta go!” I plead, detangling myself from her arms after kissing her on the cheek.

When I exit the car and wall over to my trio, they just cannot control their laughter. “It’s not the best idea to have that happen in the school parking lot.” Christine snickers, placing her hand on my shoulder. “Gee thanks for that advice. My SQUIP already made that pretty clear,” I say, meaning to join in on the joking. My laugh dies in my throat; The fact that I still have a SQUIP is a sour topic for us four. “S-Sorry guys. I didn’t mean to ruin the fun.” I mutter, looking at all of them. Michael steps forward. “Speaking of which, I think we found a way to track down whoever planted SQUIPs in the vending Mountain Dews,” He says, taking out his phone. “Jer helped me track down the guy from Payless. He agreed to meet up tonight.” He briefly shows messages from the guy. “Payless?” I ask, glancing at Jeremy. He chuckles, “Yeah, that was my dealer. He knows who they go when they’re sold.” I nod. I don’t know why I’m nervous about this meet. Do I want to know who would’ve done this? 

We had some time before the Payless meet after school, so Me, Michael, and Jeremy went to hang out at Michael’s house (Christine was meeting us at the mall.) Us three spent most of the time in Mike’s basement. “So.. are we sure that this guy will even tell us anything?” I ask after a little while. We’re sitting in a circle on the ground, playing Spit. Jeremy looks up at me, “if we pay him enough, I think. He cares about money the most, not so much about information getting out.” He answers, putting down his deck of cards. His answer doesn’t calm me down much; it’s too nonchalant. This guy should care, if he’s dealing supercomputers to highschoolers. Never thought this would be a problem in my life.  
I guess we’re done playing, because Michael gets up and walks over to his cabinet. I’m not paying much attention to what he’s doing at first, but then I smell the trademark stench of marijuana. “Wanna hit?” Jeremy asks, after taking it from Michael. I cast a glance at both of them, “Don’t we need to drive to the mall in a bit? I’ll stay sober, thanks.” I announce, crossing my arms over my chest. I don’t tell them the truth; I’ve never smoked weed. Just never got to it.

/I can filter it, if you’d like. You’d stay sober, and still be able to have fun./

Hm. Naw, I’m good. I kind of want to watch these two get high, it should be funny.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
I hadn’t realized I dozed off until I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket and was startled awake. As my eyes adjust to the lights of the basement, I hear a quiet snoring. I look down to see Michael resting his head in my lap, sleeping away. My phone is lit up with a text from Christine: “Are you guys still coming? The meeting’s in 20 minutes!” Oh god. I check to see Jeremy passed out on a bean bag chair across from me. “Psst! Jeremy! Wake up!” I whisper. His eyes flutter open slowly, then immediately dart to my position trapped under Michael. “Ha! Can I get a picture?” He snickers, sitting up in his seat and stretching his legs. “Come on, we’re gonna be late. I need to get him off me.” I plead, quickly responding to Christine with “On our way!”. “I’m gonna go start the car.” Jeremy replies with a sly grin, standing up and starting up the stairs. “No! Don’t leave! I need your help!” I whisper-yell after him. What help. 

Michael shifts at the noise. It’s odd seeing him so still; usually he’s fidgeting with his hoodie strings, or dancing to music. Now, he’s peaceful. I feel a warmth in my chest knowing that he trusts me enough to be this vulnerable. But, now’s not the time to be smitten. “Michael. Hun, it’s time to go. We gotta get to Payless.” I whisper. I don’t know why I threw in “Hun”, but, damn, it felt right to say. He stirs at the sound of my voice, turning so that he’s on his back. His eyes open slowly, and when he sees me looking down at him, his signature grin breaks out. “Mmm. Hey.” He mutters, arching his back into a stretch. “Pfft. Don’t get too comfortable, we have to leave.” I smile. Michael sits straight up, and ends up hitting his head on my chin. “Ow!” we both exclaim at the same time. I break into a giggle at the sight of him saltily rubbing his forehead. “You good?” I ask him, getting up and slipping on my converse. “Yup. Let’s go find the culprit.” He answers, getting up and offering me his hand.

The mall is scheduled to close in an hour by the time we enter. I stay close to Christine most of the time. It feels surreal walking into the back of a Payless; the millions of shoe boxes lined against the walls. It’s even weirder to know that you’re not there for shoes, but to discuss a pill-sized supercomputer. This guy sits us all down in the backroom and pulls out a list of his “customers”. I recognize some kids’ names from school, but none that I suspect of doing anything to hurt me. Just as I’m about to ask if there’s another list, Jeremy points to the sheet. “Mark Jackson. That kid hated me beginning of last year.” He says through his teeth. “What would that have to do with me though? I ask, looking towards the boys. Michael looks towards the list, then back up at Jeremy. “You think he would’ve done it as some joke? He really never liked either of us.” He inquires. Jeremy shrugs-nods in response.

“That’s all I’m willing to show. You got my money?” The man asks, taking the paper off the table. I see Jeremy go to take money out of his pocket, but I interject. “How much do you need?” I ask. “Hmmmm. $80.” He replies. Before Jer gets the chance, I take 80 bucks out my pocket and put it on the table. “Thanks for your time,” I say, standing up. “Let’s go.” I suddenly really want to leave. 

As I’m walking out of Payless with the other three, Michelle Obama peeps up:

/I’m going to help you find the culprit./

I’m sorry, what? Really? Why?

/I’ve decided that you are most definitely helpless when it comes to being cool. I also want to help end the cycle of people being SQUIPped. Our company is losing money from lawsuits./

Hm. Fair enough I guess. “Guys. My SQUIP says that she wants to help.” I tell the group as we enter the dark parking lot. I notice a weird look that Jeremy gives Michael. Michael shrugs. “What?” I ask, nudging his arm. “Can we trust it? The SQUIPs get pretty good at lying.” He responds, looking at me conspicuously. “I guess we’ll have to wait and see,” Christine says from her spot walking next to Jeremy. 

/It’ll be fine./


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
The next afternoon I’m in my bedroom playing Minecraft (Woohoo, no homework!), and I hear my phone buzz. I reach over my bed to grab it, and see a text from Michael: “Lemme in :)” What? I get up and walk over to my window to see him standing near the front door with two grocery bags. Smiling, I pick my phone back up: “OMW” I run down the stairs after checking myself in the mirror. A large t-shirt and a messy bun isn’t the most flattering look, but whatever. I open the door to Michael’s smiling face. “Hey. I brought code red and ramen.” He explains, motioning to the bags in his hands. I take one to carry and let him in. First we start to prepare the ramen; Michael takes out the noodles while I grab a pot to boil. I’m reaching on my tip-toes to the top cabinet, then Mike comes behind me and grabs one with ease. “Maybe we should’ve switched roles.” He says, chuckling. I’m not that short, he’s just tall.   
Us two manage to make the ramen with no further problems, then sit down at the table. “So, are you ready to give the code red another try?” He asks after we eat for a few minutes.

/No. If you get rid of me now, I won’t be able to help you./ 

“Hm. don’t we need it’s help to find who put the SQUIP in my drink?” I ask, putting my fork down in my bowl. Michael does the same. He looks at me seriously, “Y/N, don’t let it convince you that you need it. Our goal is to get rid of it.” He gesticulates, pushing his bowl away. Oh my god. He’s right. 

/Don’t listen to him. I’m your only hope./

I push my chair back from the table and stand up, overwhelmed. “Get out of my head! There’s too many voices!” I yell, hugging my arms around myself, more to try to hold myself together. Michael stands up and approaches around to my side of the table. “I… I’m sorry. I just can’t let what happened to Jeremy happen to you. I can’t have you start believing what that crazy thing says,” I says, placing both of his arms on my shoulders. His eyes are pleading. I look down. After a moment, he says “Jeremy’s SQUIP made him leave me. He abandoned me to listen to it. I.. if..” He continues in whisper, clutching my arms, “I don’t want you to forget about me, too.” I finally look him in the eyes. I’m surprised to see him crying. “Oh, Michael.” I reply, reaching up to wipe a tear off his cheek, “I couldn’t ever forget about you.” At this response, he locks his arms around my middle. I let him cry into my shoulder as I wrap my arms around his neck. All I want to do is take away all of his sadness and worry, along with mine. I run my hands through his hair, and we just stand there in an embrace for what feels like hours. 

We end up watching a movie after that. Following the debate, we settle on “Don’t Breathe” because Michael was excited to see how scared I got. Gee, thanks.   
Half an hour in, I’m already regretting letting Michael pick the film. “Oh god,” I mutter, shielding my eyes from the screen. Michael laughs, “Come on, it’s not that bad.” He says, gently guiding my hand away from my eyes. “Just picture an upbeat song playing in the background. That takes away the scariness.” I look back at the screen. I barely hold it together when Michael starts humming “Girls Just Want To Have Fun”. I’m practically hysterical when he gets up and starts dancing in front of the tv. “Girls just wanna have f-un..” he sings, grinning at me. “Sit down, it’s getting good!” I smile, motioning him back towards the couch. “See? Now you want to watch,” he replies, settling back into his spot next to me. 

After the movie ends, Michael gets ready to head home. I thank him for coming over, and we decide that we should leave some code red at my house. Just as he’s reaching toward the front door handle, it opens, and there stand my parents.

“Hey hon-” my mom starts, then she sees Michael behind the door. “Oh. I didn’t know you had people over.” She says as my dad’s head pokes up from behind her. “Oh, I’m so sorry. I wouldn’t have come over if-” Michael tries to explain, but my dad stops him with a hand in the air. “Don’t worry about it one bit. But, I don’t think we’ve met before; Mr. (Insert Last Name), Y/N’s father.” He shakes Michael’s hand. “Michael.” he replies. “Okay, I’m gonna walk him out. Be right back.” I announce, taking Michael’s hand and pushing us both out the door.

I immediately exhale a breath I didn’t know I was holding. “Sorry, I should’ve told them that you were coming. I didn’t mean to surprise you both like that.” I explain, walking with him to his PT cruiser. “It’s all good,” he reassures, “they’re really nice. I see where you get it from.” I’m flustered from the surprise-attack compliment. “Pfft. Okay casanova, get in the car.” I respond, fighting back a blush while he opens the driver side door. “G’bye Princess,” He says, waving his hand out the window as the car pulls out. I wave back, then head inside. Time to face my parents about this.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
As I step in the door, I brace myself for the tsunami of questions from my parents, especially Dad. They’re both sitting in the kitchen, facing where I entered. “I don’t want to-” I begin, “Honey, he’s a very nice boy. You have nothing to explain.” My mom cuts in. “Wait, really? I mean- yeah, he is really nice.” I stutter out, surprised I’m not being interrogated. “As long as things stay PG.” My dad adds with a smirk, crossing his arms. I smile, “Deal. Goodnight.” I reply, running up the stairs. I happily flop on to my bed and pull out a book for a while.

Just as I’m changing into my pajamas, I see something on my upper back. There are markings, in the shape of circuits, burnt into my skin. “What the hell’s this?” I ask my SQUIP, looking at the marks in the mirror (outloud, since I’m alone).

/Only marks from my ability to stop your bad decisions. Completely normal./

“You haven’t even shocked me that much. They shouldn’t be that big and... noticeable.” I say, running my hands over the skin.

/Don’t worry about it./

“That seems like a line I get from you alot.” Michelle gives me another shock. “Ow! Okay, Jeez.” I respond, trying to push it from my mind as I climb under the covers.   
The next morning at school, I ask Christine to come into the bathroom with me. “Uh, hey… can I show you something?” I say hesitantly. “Y/N, we’re technically cousins and I uh… have a boyfriend,” she replies with a snicker. I grin and shove her arm. “I’m serious..” I state, turning my back towards her and unzipping the very top of my dress. At first I don’t hear a response, but then she quietly asks, “Y/N… Did your SQUIP do this…?” tentatively putting her hand over one of the scars. 

/No./

“No.” I say, surprising myself. “I- I mean yes.” What the hell?! Did you just control me? We agreed against that! You’re supposed to be helping us! I think to the SQUIP. “We should tell Michael and Jeremy. Things are getting worse; You’re losing control and these scars aren’t normal.” Christine says, snapping me out of my telepathic argument. I nod silently and zip my dress back up. We walk out of the bathroom without any conversation; both deep in thought.

You told me those scars were normal. I’m starting to believe all you do is lie! I project to my SQUIP. 

/There’s a difference between lying and hiding the entire truth./

Ah, yes. Another out-of-your-ass answer. Thanks for all of your help.

I tune the SQUIP out for the rest of my classes. After the final bell, I meet Chris, Jer, and Michael outside on the bleachers. “Uh, Hey guys. I guess Christine already told you.” I mutter, sitting next to Michael. The boys nod. “I never got scars like the ones Chris described. That’s not normal.” Jeremy says, leaning forward on his arm in thought. Michael stays silent. I bump his arm with mine, raising an eyebrow. He looks me in the eyes nervously. “I should tell you guys something. I got this text this morning,” He begins, pulling his phone out of his pocket. “From some random number.” Michael tilts his cell screen towards the rest of us. “‘She’s not safe for long’..” I read outloud. It’s me. They’re talking about me. We’re all stunned. “That’s.. horrible. Is there a way to track down the number?” Christine asks, looking at Jeremy with her eyebrows knit in worry. “We can try. I know Rich tracks numbers and stuff like that.” Jeremy replies, rubbing his hand against his chin in thought. Michael grumbles.“I’ll ask him to look for the number ID,” he says after a moment. I get up from my spot, looking towards my three friends. “Thanks for worrying about me guys. I don’t want to pull you into my problems but.. I won’t be able to solve this without you.” I deliver, fidgeting with the hem of my dress. “Hey, we pulled you into our problems. Welcome to the SQUIP obsessed highschool.” Christine replies with a comforting smile. I smile, nod, and walk the rest of the way down the bleachers.

I’m looking down at my phone, waiting in the line for the bus, when Michael pokes my cheek. “Hey.” He says with his show-stopping grin. “Hey. What’s up? I kinda gotta get onto the bus-” I start, shifting my weight to have my back towards the bus door. “I.. Do you want a ride? I was gonna get slushies and sev elev is near your house.” Michael asks, scratching the back of his neck. Surprised, I beam at him. “I’d love that.” I say. He smiles.“Mmmkay. Let’s go.” he replies, taking my arm and leading me off into the parking lot. I laugh.


End file.
